Dark Woods: Survival
Dark Woods: Survival is a spin-off from the original Dark Woods series in collaboration with the Don’t Starve series. The game takes place outside of the canon. It is a multiplayer game of which the main goal is to survive, being able to choose from a variety of characters. Gameplay The game is played with the use of the mouse and keyboard or just the controller depending on what device it is played on. The goal is to survive as long as possible in Dark Woods, with the count of days being displayed on the screen. With each successful day survived the player earns experience points which later can be used to purchase new characters to play as, the default character being Hein. Some characters require more experience points than others. As is common among roguelikes, death is permanent, barring the use of several rare and difficult to acquire items. Unlike the regular Dark Woods games, there is a day/night cycle the player goes through. During the day the player is allowed to scavenge items to prepare for building fires, houses, weapons etc. but during the night they must protect themselves from the creatures lurking in the dark. A light source prevents them from being hurt by a mysterious entity. Players must feed to survive, and can’t hold on to food forever as it will spoil eventually. When not eating enough the health of the player decreases. This also happens when their sanity drops which can occur by performing unpleasant actions or by the dark, but can be replenished by sleeping, picking flowers or wearing certain items. There are animals to hunt, but some may becomes hostile towards them, but also can become allies. There is a wide variety of monsters taken from the Dark Woods series, and when sanity is low, figments of the character’s mind may become real. The map is based on various areas recurring in the Dark Woods series, with some areas being a lot more difficult to survive in than others, the swamp for example being harder than the simple plain fields. There however are not stable structures, thus the circus tent and the fortress are absent, although ruins of the fortress remains. To learn about certain features see: Don't Starve Features Characters There is a total of 11 playable characters with only one of them playable from the start. Each character has its own positive and negative traits. Characters can be purchased with experience points (XP) earned during a playthrough. Perks in Italic text are only active when the alternate costume is equipped. Alternate Costumes Every character has an alternate costume which gives them a slightly different appearance without changing their gameplay that much. An alternate costume only adds an additional perk to the character, although it is very minor. A character's alternate costume is unlocked when a character survives through all of the seasons. A gift icon will appear in the upper left corner and can be opened near a science machine, which in return grants the alternate costume. Mobs Mobs are in-game computer-controlled entities, technically creatures including Monsters and Animals. Mob is short for "mobile". Being as a lot of the Mobs have their own unique behaviors, movements, attacks, drops, and uses, it is important for a player to know the traits of each and every Mob in order to survive, as the Mobs are also the primary danger to the players, being the most common source of Health loss due to their attacks. Classification *Hostile mobs are unconditionally aggressive towards the player. These mobs attack the player as soon as the player is at a certain distance from them ("aggro" range). *Neutral mobs are normally friendly towards the player, but if provoked will become aggressive. These mobs turn aggressive towards the player when the player provokes them due to a certain action. This action always includes attacking them, however there are can be other actions based on the mob. *Passive mobs are unconditionally friendly towards player, even when the player attacks them. These mobs will typically avoid the player, but exceptions exist. List of Mobs Gallery HeinSurvivalDefault.png|Hein in Dark Woods: Survival LilySurvivalDefault.png|Lily in Dark Woods: Survival RaiSurvivalDefault.png|Rai in Dark Woods: Survival LigeiaSurvivalDefault.png|Ligeia in Dark Woods: Survival PlagueMasterSurvivalDefault.png|Plague Master in Dark Woods: Survival PlagueMasterSurvivalAlt.png|Plague Master's updated design in Dark Woods: Survival LamiaSurvivalDefault.png|Lamia in Dark Woods: Survival PanSurvivalDefault.png|Pan in Dark Woods: Survival SteinSurvivalDefault.png|Stein in Dark Woods: Survival AshleySurvivalDefault.png|Ashley in Dark Woods: Survival IsisSurvivalDefault.png|Isis in Dark Woods: Survival JaneSurvivalDefault.png|Jane in Dark Woods: Survival Trivia *Dark Woods: Survival was made to bring Dark Woods into the spotlight once again. *Characters may look different this time around than the last time they were seen. **Lily was given her blindfold again to make her more unique, but retains her updated appearance from later games. **Rai was given shorts instead of ripped jeans. **Ligeia was given a shirt so less skin would be exposed. **Ashley got a different color pallete to prevent most of the girls from having a pink palette. She also was made playable in her young form to have more variation in the cast, and because Plague Master uses Rosie and Posie, which Ashley does in her teen years. **Isis' transparent top was reduced to only cover her sleeves, and her head is now a normal triangle. **Pan's bang was changed slightly to make his design easier and he was given white gloves. *The name of Hein's alternate costume, Hemp, is based on a medicinal plant that is also known as Cannabis. The alt itself is based off Fern from Adventure Time. The barbed wire is replaced with the Maleficent Thorn, an actual of the Barbed Wire in the Dark Woods series. Category:Dark Woods Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Survival Horror Games